The Hellish Pit
by Awesomeor13
Summary: Commander Shepard and Lieutenant Commander Kampfer are killed by an unknown enemy. Shepard is brought back by Cerberus. Kampfer is brought back by an organization that his grandfather was well associated with. Both groups are aiming to take down the Collectors. Meanwhile, Tali is heartbroken. Kampfer's death left her mentally scarred. All she wants is for him to come back.
1. Chapter 1

**It's here. The sequel to my first Mass Effect fanfic. Now presents both Alex and Tali's perspective The SSV Normandy is patrolling the Amada system in the Omega Nebula cluster for geth activity due to the disappearance of three ships within the past month. But soon they encounter an unknown enemy. **

_Alex's POV_**  
**

Space. The empty void. The one place where anything could happen at anytime. A place that is filled with slavers, mercenaries, geth, and violent killers.

I was looking into the empty void when I heard Navigator Pressly complaining "We're wasting our time. Four days up and down this sector. And we haven't found any signs of geth activity."

"Three ships went missing here in the past month. Something happened to them." Joker said as he was in the pilot seat.

"My money's on slavers. The Terminus systems is crawling with them." Pressly said.

"I'm picking up something on the sensors. It looks like a cruiser." one of the crew members said.

"It doesn't match any known signatures." Joker said looking at the readings.

"Wait. Now it's changing course. Now on intercept trajectory." the crew member said.

"The stealth systems are online. There's no way a geth ship could..." Pressly was cut off by Joker's realization that it wasn't a geth ship "It's not the geth! Brace for evasive maneuvers!"

The ship was then hit by a blast. A fire began to rage with crew members scrambling around to stop it. I run down to engineering to see if Tali was okay.

"Come on, Tali. Don't die on me." I said to myself as the ship got hit again.

As I run to engineering I see crew members desperately trying to put out the flames. I continue down to engineering to see that Tali was okay.

"Tali! Thank God you're alright!" I yelled upon seeing.

"Alex! Who's attacking us?" Tali asked.

"I don't know! All I know is that it's not a geth ship! Now come on! Lets get everyone to the escape pods!" I yelled.

"Right!" Tali yelled.

We soon started to gather up the crew members and directed them to the escape pods. The ship was coming apart fast. Tali was in an escape pod. I was about to go in when suddenly "Son of a bitch! I can't move my legs!"

I turn to see a wounded crew member with his legs trapped under a huge chunk of metal. I rush over to help him. I push the metal chunk off of his legs and drag him to the shuttle. The other crew members on the escape pod pull the wounded man in.

"Come on, Alex!" Tali yelled.

I then hear Joker's voice desperately trying to get a distress call out.

"I can't leave Joker behind! You go! I'll get into another pod with Joker!" I yelled.

"But!" Tali yelled before I cut her off "No buts, Tali! I can't leave Joker behind!"

"I don't want to lose you!" Tali yelled as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

I walk over to her and put my hand on her shoulder "Tali, no matter what happens I will always love you. Now go."

"Okay." Tali said as she calmed down.

What a nice thing to say before the situation turns ugly. I ran only 10 feet before I'm hit with a blast. Suddenly, my life flashes before my eyes. The earlier days on Mindoir, the massacre, my days of martial arts training, my earlier days in the Alliance, the Blitz, Torfan, the sniping mission, and the mission to stop Saren. I hit the ground.

"Nooooooooo!" that was the last thing I heard from Tali before death pulled me away...

_Tali's POV_

I watch as the escape pod's door closes. My lover was dead. I couldn't take it. The one man I truly loved die before my eyes. The pod is launched and I could see the Normandy getting blown to pieces by the unknown ship. Tears rolled down my cheeks at the sight. We land on the nearby planet to find that the others have landed on the planet. We were all silent about the deaths of Alex and John. Two of the greatest men who ever lived died right before our eyes.

"How are you holding up, Tali?" I looked up to see Garrus standing there.

"I can't believe he's gone." I said.

"I know. I can't believe it neither." Garrus took a seat next to me "We managed to send out a distress call. Somebody should be coming within a couple of days. You should get some sleep."

"How can I sleep? My boyfriend is dead." I said looking at the ground.

"Just try." Garrus said.

"Okay." I said in a tone that was hinting that I really didn't want to sleep.

I walk to a metal tent with several makeshift beds. I fall down on one of them and try to sleep. Alex was clawing my mind. I wanted more time with him. I wanted a life with him. I didn't care what others thought. I didn't care what my father thought. I kept it secret from Alex that my father didn't like him. I didn't care. Alex was my love. I took my an hour to fall asleep. I turned in the bed as the thoughts of Alex came into my mind.

I begin to dream and I see Alex there.

"Alex?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he asked back.

"A-are you dead?" I asked him.

"Yes. I'm afraid so. That blast did me in pretty good." Alex said.

"I can't believe that you're gone. I wanted more time." I said as tears began to roll down my cheeks.

"Me too, Tali. I wished that death wouldn't take me so damn early just so I can have more time with you." Alex said as he came closer.

"Why did you have to die?" I asked him as I cryed.

"Tali, I had to save Joker. I couldn't let him burn up with the ship. Otherwise he would've been another friend whose death would've clawed my mind." Alex said as he stood in front of me "I'm sure someone will bring me back from the dead."

"How?" I asked.

"Don't ask. Just let time pass. And get some sleep. I will return to you one day, my love." Alex said as he began to fade.

"Alex! Don't go!" I yelled.

"I'll be fine. Goodbye, Tali." Alex said.

He fades away and I fall to my knees. The tears kept coming and I kept wondering.

"Will he really come back?" I asked myself.

**Sorry about the really short beginning. I didn't want to give too much away. I think this whole 'short first chapter' thing might happen for every fanfic I write. I will try to get the next several chapters out as fast as I can, but it might be difficult. Read and review, PM, whatever. Send opinions, and advice. The next chapter will be juicy for sure.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter, guys. Kampfer's body is taken by an unknown group while Shepard's body is taken by Cerberus. Kampfer is brought back to life after a year.**

I came to my senses as someone told me to wake up. My vision was a blur at first, but it cleared up to show a man sitting in a chair near my bed.

"Good. It worked. You're alive." the man said.

"What is this? Who are you? Where am I?" I asked as I got nervous.

"Calm yourself." the man said raising a hand "You can call me Jackson. You're in the headquarters of the Chain. We brought you back to life."

"H-how?" I asked upon hearing that I was brought back to life.

"It wasn't easy. It cost us a lot, and it took us a bit to bring your cells back up to speed." Jackson said.

"Why did you bring me back in particular?" I asked.

"Your grandfather was an assassin for our organization. You probably never knew that. We saw you in action. You display the traits of your grandfather. We felt that you would be a valuable aspect to the Chain." Jackson said as he stood up.

"An assassin?" I asked.

"Yes. He was an amazing shot too. He carried out many assassinations of mercenary leaders, extremists, and corrupt figures. We saw your potential." Jackson said.

"You want me to work for you. Is that it?" I asked.

"Yes. We need someone of your skill. We have a lot of high value targets that need to be terminated." Jackson said.

I thought about this opportunity. _I never knew that grandpa was an assassin. That's why he was gone a lot. I could take up on this whole thing. They did save my life._

But then something popped in my mind that made me worry. _What about Tali? Did she she get off the ship? She's probably depressed. I died and she lived. I brought a lot of pain and misery upon her._

"Alright. I'll work for you, but I need to ask you something." I said._  
_

"What is it?" Jackson asked.

"Will I..." I stopped myself.

"Yes?" Jackson asked.

"Will I ever see Tali again?" I finally asked.

"I figured you would ask about her. I promise you that you can go see her once the list of targets have been eliminated. And before you get all ticked off you must realize that the needs of the many are more important than the needs of the few. We need these people gone." Jackson said.

I took a minute to take in what he said.

"Alright. I can wait. I'll take out the targets. As long as I'm helping others, and as long as I get to see Tali again." I said.

"Don't worry. You'll see her again. But before you go about taking down the individuals on that list you must first go through training to be an assassin. We have that planned out. You will be trained be someone in the family." Jackson said.

I got curious to what he meant. My grandfather's dead. There's no one else that I know of.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"We have another relative of yours frozen in cryo. He's your great great grandfather. He's by far one of the best assassins in the universe. We only unfreeze him for high risk jobs." Jackson said.

"My great great grandfather? What can you tell me about him?" I asked.

"He enlisted in the United States Marine Corps in 2018. Became a Scout Sniper a year after and went to fight a war in Iran. He served two tours there before the war ended. Then he fought a war in North Korea. He served a tour there before he drew attention from the CIA. He was inducted into the CIA when they ressurrected the Phoenix Program in 2024. He became an assassin and went on to kill several high ranked officers from the North Korean military. He then assassinated many corrupt political figures around the world. The CIA decided that he was a valuable asset so they froze him to keep him alive." Jackson said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Lets get him out." I said.

"Alright." Jackson said "Hendricks."

"Yeah?" a voice asked over the comm.

"Bring out Ajax." Jackson said.

"Yes sir." Hendricks replied.

I get off the bed I was on and followed Jackson down to the cryo-freezing room. To see a tank opening showing a man who looked just like me. The man falls out of the tank and on his knees trying to come to his senses.

"Oh Jesus. What the hell?" he said.

"Hello, Ajax." Jackson said.

"Who are you?" Ajax asked.

"I am Jackson." Jackson told him.

"I was told that I would meet someone under that codename." Ajax said bringing himself to his feet.

"We need you to train this young man and accompany him on half a dozen missions to eliminate high value targets." Jackson said.

"Who the hell is this?" Ajax asked upon seeing me.

"This is Alex Kampfer. He is your great great grandson. Read up on him. You'll find some interesting things about him." Jackson said.

Ajax took a minute to observe. He walked around me. He finally stands in front and gives me a nod.

"Alright. I'll train him." Ajax said to Jackson before looking at me "It won't be easy, Alex. I'm gonna push you past your physical and mental limits. It will be harsh, but it will be worth it."

I had a dazed look on my face. My mind was trying to process all of this. I was ressurrected. Part of me wished I was dead still.

"I'm sorry. I'm still trying to process all of this." I said while rubbing my temples.

"I don't blame you. You're the first person we ever brought back from the dead. Now go get some rest." Jackson said "Hendricks, show Alex and Ajax to their quarters."

"Yes sir" Hendricks replied.

Hendricks walked me and Ajax to room with two beds, a bathroom, and a TV.

"This is where you'll be sleeping for the next while. Sleep well, gentlemen." Hendricks said before leaving us.

I sit on the bed on the left while Ajax sits on the bed on the right.

"What can you tell me about you, Alex." Ajax said looking over at me.

"Me? Well, I was raised on a colony on Mindoir. My family and most of my friends were killed when I was sixteen." I said.

"What happened?" Ajax asked.

"Batarian slavers hit the colony and took, or killed everyone. I was shot by one of the slavers, but I got rescued by the Alliance. After that, Grandmaster Ling Midori took me into his home and taught me martial arts." I told him.

"Jeez, at least someone took you in." Ajax said "What about your miilitary career?"

"I enlisted in the Alliance when I was seventeen. I was sent to Elysium when I was eighteen. The colony there was hit by slavers, but I held them off until reinforcements came. I got wounded several times, but I still held my position." I said.

"I can see that some of my traits passed on to you. I did something similar in Iran on my second tour there." Ajax said with a little smile.

"What happened in Iran?" I asked.

"I was with Bravo Company 3rd Battalion 2nd Marines at the time. We were trapped near the Southern Alborz range trying to escort civilians. We were getting hit hard. Iranian forces were closing in and we were having choppers pick us up. I decided to hold off enemy forces long enough for the choppers to evacuate the civilians. I got shot in my left shoulder and my left leg as I held 'em off. I managed to make it the last chopper leaving. The boys were shocked by what I did. I got put in for the Medal of Honor after that." Ajax said.

He then turns his head away and his smile faded away.

I noticed it immediately "What's wrong?"

"I hate being recognized like that. Being singled out like some idol. I lost three friends that day. I didn't accept the medal for myself. I accepted it for them. There's not a day that goes by where I don't think about it." Ajax said before looking at me again.

"I know how you feel. I received a Star of Terra for my actions on Elysium. But I didn't lose any close friends until Torfan. That was a bloodbath. Our CO sent us into heavy fire and got three fourths of the unit killed that day. Jimmy, one of my closest friends was one of those casualties. He was blown to pieces right next to me, and I saw every detail of it. Some days it claws my mind like a tiger clawing its prey." I said.

"I can see that we had similar experiences. What did you do after Torfan?" Ajax asked.

"I went on to do a sniping mission to eliminate a group of biotic extremists. I landed the longest recorded kill in Alliance history when I took down the leader at thirty-nine hundred meters." I said.

"Damn. Your one hell of a shot. Lets see if you still got it. We'll begin our training tomorrow. Lets get some shut eye. So far I'm impressed, Alex." Ajax said.

"Thanks." I said back "Now for some shut eye."

We both fell asleep in our beds. I began to have a dream about the day I received my Star of Terra.

_December 7th 2176._

_I was standing on a stage. I was next to Admiral Hackett, Admiral Kahoku, and Secretary of the Alliance Navy Robert Winston.  
_

_Winston got on the mic and began to to speak "We are all here today to honor one of our many service members. One who put his life in great peril to save the lives of many others. This is Alex Kampfer. Survivor of the Mindoir massacre. This man performed actions that are rare. Actions that only the bravest of souls would perform. It was on June 15thth 2176. Alex Kampfer was assigned to the SSV Shenyang. The Shenyang was assigned to guard Elysium at the time. Suddenly the colony was hit by batarian slaver pirates. Petty Officer 2nd Class Alex Kampfer proceeded to get himself an assault rifle and began to hold his position while he waited for reinforcements. Petty Officer Kampfer was then shot in both of his legs and his left shoulder, but he continued to hold his position. He spent three hours fighting off the slavers. Then reinforcements finally arrived and Petty Officer Kampfer was medically evacuated. Petty Officer Kampfer display courage and gallantry like no other. And he has reflected great credit upon himself, the crew of the Shenyang, and the Systems Alliance Navy. We bestow the highest honor of the Alliance upon Petty Officer Alex Kampfer."_

_He then puts the medal around my neck._

_"Congratulations, Petty Officer." Winston said as he extended his hand._

_"Thank you, sir." I said shaking his hand._

_We turn to the crowd to see them applaud for me. I began to think that I didn't deserve the medal. I was starting to believe that I wasn't brave. It seemed like I didn't care about what happens to me. Like I wanted death to take me away. I then shook hands with Amdiral Hackett, and my mentor Admiral Kahoku._

_"Good job, Kampfer." Admiral Hackett said with a smile of approval "You gave 'em hell."_

_"I most certainly did, sir." I said._

_I then shake hands with my mentor._

_"I'm damn proud of you, boy." Kahoku said._

_"Thanks, James." I said "You taught me so much. I wouldn't have made it without your teachings."_

_"You didn't need me. Your grit is what kept you alive. Now wave to the good people." Kahoku said._

_I turn to the people and put on a fake smile. I wave to the people as the applauded me. I hated it. I hated the applause over my heroics. I was being made the posterboy of the Alliance. I soon found myself in a bathroom, puking in a toilet. I hated myself._

_"Why am I still here? Why didn't I just die with my family on Mindoir?" I said to myself._

_That was when I didn't care myself. I was waiting for death to pull me away from this world. When I met Tali she made me feel like I was worth something in this world. When I was with her, I wanted to live._

_"It's not like in the movies isn't it." a voice said to me._

_I turn to see Shepard standing behind me._

_"No. In fact, it's pretty fucking horrible." I said._

_"I know it is. But you can't let yourself crumble like this." Shepard said "What would your father do if he were here today?"_

_"He'd probably say the same thing before whooping my ass." I said._

_"I guess that's true. But hating the whole hero thing doesn't mean that you have to be this way. You don't have to try and get yourself killed. I know that you were truly hoping that one of the slavers on Elyisum would kill you. But they failed." Shepard said "Maybe one day you'll find something that'll change you."_

_He was right. I did find that something. That something was Tali._

_"Now wake up." Shepard said._

My eyes pop open to see a white ceiling over me. I sit up on my bed to see that Ajax was already up.

"Good. You're finally up. Lets began our training." Ajax said.

"Right now? I just woke up." I complained.

"Quit your bellyaching. You want to get these targets out of the way, right?" Ajax said.

I gave him a simple nod.

"Good. Now lets get started." Ajax said.

I knew the next several months would be difficult. And they were. He pushed me to my limits. Of course I manage to do well at the shooting range.

"Damn. You weren't lying. You are a good shot." Ajax complemented.

"Thanks." I said.

"Now lets see how well you do on the building course." Ajax said.

"What the hell is that?" I asked.

I soon found out that it was an obstacle course where I had to jump over to different buildings.

"To be an assassin, you must be able to scale and jump to different buildings to escape enemy forces." Ajax said.

I look over the edge to see that we were 10 stories high "Shit."

Ajax then slaps the back of my head "Rule number one: never look down at high heights."

"I'll keep that in mind." I said.

"Now the physical training I put through should help you in this situation. You have to escape enemy soldiers and that buidling across the way is your only means of escape." Ajax said while pointing to the buidling.

"O-okay." I said nervously.

"Come on. You faced armed to the teeth slavers. I'm sure you can make this jump." Ajax said "Now do it."

I start to run. Once I reach the edge I jump. The wind passes me as I soar across. I got lucky on this one. I managed to land on a balcony across the way.

"Holy shit." I said to myself after realizing that I made the jump.

"Good! Now jump back across!" Ajax yelled from across the way.

"You got to be fucking me." I said to myself.

I jump across again. I managed to land on a balcony across the way.

"Great! Now keep jumping from building to building until you reach the bottom floor!" Ajax yelled to me.

I jump between the two buildings until I reached the ground floor. I find Ajax waiting for me.

"How the hell did you get down here before me?" I asked.

"I'm really fast. That's all I'm gonna say." Ajax said "I gotta say you're good for a first timer. And you're good for a dead man."

"I'm guessing Jackson told you about me dying." I said.

"Yeah. Well, you look good and you're doing fine so far." Ajax said.

Months went by as I constantly train. Tali was still on my mind. I wanted to see her so badly. After 6 months I'm finally ready to take down the 1st of 6 men.

Jackson was sitting in his office asking Ajax about my progress.

"Ajax, is he ready?" Jackson asked.

"As ready as he'll ever be." Ajax responded.

"Well, if you think he's ready. The first target is a corrupt diplomat on Illium. He's been responsible for organizing a heist that left two dozen people dead along with thirty-three police officers dead. He's been taking money from a lot of good people." Jackson told us.

"What were gonna do is snipe him while he's having dinner with some other diplomats. He has a huge window that faces his usual seat, so this first one should be easy." Ajax said.

"Good. I'm guessing we're leaving now." I said.

"Yes. And good luck." Jackson said.

An hour later ma and Ajax were sitting on a small ship taking us to Illium. We arrive at Illium and we walk to the building across from the diplomat palace. We set up at a balcony across the way. I peep through the scope waiting for the diplomat to show up.

"Relax, Alex. He ain't gonna be here for several hours. Might as well calm down." Ajax said.

"I guess you're right." I said.

"Calm down. You'll get to see your gal soon enough." Ajax said.

"Jackson told you about that?" I asked.

"Yep." Ajax simply replied.

"Can't he keep a secret?" I asked in irritation.

"Not from me." Ajax said.

"You don't have any objection to me having an affair with an alien?" I asked.

"Nope." Ajax said.

"Even if it's with a quarian?" I asked.

"Nope. I'm not a racist. I don't hate on other alien races." Ajax said.

"Good. A lot of people look down on quarians. I remember when I brought her into a snazzy hotel, people gave her dirty looks. They were jealous that a quarian was dating the famous Alex Kampfer." I said.

"I heard that you hunted down a rogue spectre. I'd like to hear the story from you." Ajax said.

"Sure. As long as you tell me stories about Iran, Korea, and your time in the CIA." I said.

"Alright." Ajax said.

We spent the next several hours talking about our experiences. Ajax told me about the horrifying things he saw in Iran and Korea. He's witnessed torture, rape, and the deaths of men, women and children. He told about a time when an Iranian boy died in his arms. He was haunted by it for years. He told me about the kills he's made as a Scout Sniper. He even told me about the men he's killed as an assassin. I told him about the mission to take down Saren. I told about Feros, Noveria, Virmire, Ilos, and the Citadel. As hours passed we learned more and more about each other. Soon it was time to take the shot.

"There he is." Ajax said.

"I see him. He's standing up to make a speech." I said peering down the scope of the sniper rifle.

"Too bad. We'll have to cut it short." Ajax said "Ready?"

"Yeah." I replied.

I zoom in on the head of the diplomat. He was about 5 foot 8 inches. He had blue eyes, brown hair, and pale white skin. I slowly squeeze the trigger. I send a round through his skull. I can hear the other diplomats freak out at the sight.

"Come on. Lets get the hell out of here before somebody comes by to kill us." Ajax said.

"Right." I said.

We rush out of the building fast. My heart was racing. I was hoping to get out of there without encountering any enemies. There were guards looking for us. We had to avoid them.

"Shit. Quick. Through this alley." Ajax said as he pulled me through the alley next to the building.

I look back to see guards on our tail.

"Goddammit! Move your ass!" Ajax yelled.

Then the guard started to shoot at us.

"Fucking hell!" I yelled.

"Come on! I got a shuttle waiting for us!" Ajax yelled over the fire.

One shot nearly grazed my leg.

"Holy fuck!" I freakedout.

"Move it! Come on!" Ajax yelled.

We finally reached the shuttle. Hendricks was behing the wheel.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" Hendricks asked.

"Just drive! Unless you want to be made into swiss cheese!" I yelled.

Bullets ricocheted off the shuttle. My heart was pounding faster and faster. Soon we were off. We looked back at the dozens of men trying to kill us.

"Shit. That was a close one." I said feeling relieved.

I thought to myself _"Shit. I have to do this five more times? Will I live long enough?"_

"Lets go back to the ship." Ajax said.

We drove off towards the ship. This whole target elimination thing was not going to be easy.

**Sorry it took me so long to write this. I had a difficult time trying to write this part out. I'll admit it's not that action packed. I promise to put a little more action in chapter 3. It might be a while before Alex ever sees Tali again. Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3. Alex just got back from his first mission. He now has five more targets to assassinate. He's starting to believe that this whoel thing won't be a cake walk.**

_Alex's POV_

We were sitting in Jackson's office after we escaped Illium.

"How did the mission go?" Jackson asked while sitting in his chair.

"We took out the target, but we were chased by a lot of guards. Luckily we managed to escape unscathed." I said.

"Well, at least you got rid of the diplomat. That's what matters the most." Jackson said

"Who's our next target?" Ajax asked.

I couldn't believe it. We just got away from a bunch of gun totting guards and he wants to jump to the next guy on the list. He must've had no breaks in the CIA.

"Heh. I figured that you wanted to take down the next one. I heard that you were one for never taking it easy." Jackson said.

"Yeah. I rarely stopped working. Whenever the CIA had someone that needed to be assassinated, I would take the job immediately." Ajax said.

"Alright. But I think Alex should get some rest. That was his first assassination." Jackson said.

"Fine. But don't put this off forever." Ajax said.

"Well, if you think I should rest I'll rest. I want to be ready for the next one." I said getting out of my chair.

"I'm gonna hit the shooting range while you have your beauty sleep." Ajax said.

I walk to my room and get into my bed. I slowly fall into a deep sleep. I was gonna need it for the next assassination.

_Tali's POV_

_Migrant Fleet, aboard the Rayya._

It has been 6 months since Alex died. I can't get him out of my head. Everynight I think about him. I was sitting in my room one day when Auntie Raan came in to check on me.

"Tali'Zorah?" Raan asked standing at the doorway.

"Yes, Auntie Raan?" I asked.

"I've noticed since you've came back from your Pilgrimage you've been down." Raan said "What's wrong?"

"It's about Alex." I said.

"You're still hurting. His death still haunts you." Raan said.

"He's the reason why I completed my Pilgrimage. He gave me that data that I presented to the Admiralty Board." I said as I began to tear up "I loved him. He put himself through so much and he dies just like that."

This was the first time I told Auntie Raan about my relationship with Alex "T-Tali, I didn't know that you and Alex were..."

"We were together. He made me feel so good about myself. He took me into a classy hotel and told me that he didn't care what people thought of me. He was always there for me." I said as tears rolled down my cheeks.

"He definitely seemed like the best man for you." Raan said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"He gave me so much. He saved my life, let me join his crew, and showed me compassion. I made love with him. I could never tell father about that. He already disapproved of my relationship with him. How was I gonna tell him that I took off my suit and shared myself with a human? But I didn't care about what **_he_ **thought. I cared about what **_I_** thought. I cared about being happy with Alex." I said.

"You were right for thinking on your own. You're your own person. No one can make your decisions for you." Raan said.

"Sometimes I dream that he'll come back. Something tells me he will, but another part of me doubts it." I said.

"Maybe he will. But you can't just let yourself be depressed like this, Tali. Think about for a while." Raan said as she began to leave my room.

"I-I will." I said.

Raan leaves and began to wonder if he'll come back.

"Will he come back? Will someone bring him back?" I asked myself.

I thought for hours on end about him. I wanted him to come back to me.

_Alex's POV_

I woke up to Ajax shaking me awake.

"Come on. Get up. We got more work to do. And this one might take us a bit." Ajax said.

"What do you mean?" I asked in a groggy way.

"Our next target is the leader of a mercenary group called the Hyenas. They've been terrorizing a colony an Arnak. They're also responsible for a massacre of a colony on Edolus, so they're not gonna go down easy." Ajax said.

"How many of them are there?" I asked lifting my head up off the pillow.

"Twenty-one overall." Ajax said.

"Fuck." I said.

"Quit your bellyaching. I'm sure you've fought more than twenty men before. Now lets go get some weapons and equipment." Ajax said.

"Alright. I'm getting up." I grumbled as I got out of the bed.

We head down to the armory to see Hendricks waiting for us.

"Hey, guys. I'm coming with you on this one." Hendricks said.

He already had his weapons and equipment ready to go, and so did Ajax. It seems like everyone from the Chain was ready for anything. Do they expect the unexpected all the time? Makes me wonder what my grandfather did.

"Pick your weapons and equipment. Then meet us by the shuttle." Ajax said.

I found a beautiful sniper rifle. It was better than my last one. I then picked out the usual assault rifle and pistol. I take some grenades just in case. I found armor that was similar to the one I wore when I was going after Saren. I was ready to go to Arnak. I meet Ajax and Hendricks by the shuttle.

"You ready? Good." Ajax said.

"There's something you need to know about the weapons now." Hendricks said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Weapons no longer over heat. Instead they use thermal clips. Whenever your weapon run dry, you simply change out the thermal clip in your weapon and put in a new one. It's quicker than waiting for you weapon to cool down." Hendricks said.

"Good to know." I said before getting in the shuttle.

We then head towards Arnak. I began to think that it would be like Feros. A colony attacked by an enemy force and I have to save it. Deja vu.

"Alright. When we get there, we have to meet up with a guy named Gregory." Ajax said.

"Gregory?" I asked.

"Yeah. He's been trying to get the colonists to fight back at the Hyenas, but there's only a handful that are willing to fight." Ajax said.

"Will they open fire on us?" I asked.

"No. He's expecting us, so he'll order the men to cease fire." Ajax said.

"We're here." Hendricks said.

We get out of the shuttle to see a devastated colony. Walls riddled with bullets. A couple buildings were bombed out. And there were many people too frightened to come out.

"Whoa. Those bastards really did in the place." Ajax said.

"Ditto that." Hendricks said.

I turn to my left to see several men from afar. They wore similar outfits to the ones I wore on Mindoir.

"Hey, guys. Here come some of the colonists." I said pointing to the approaching colonists.

"Who are you?" one of the colonists asked.

"We are from the Chain." Hendricks said.

"I'm sure Gregory has told you that we were coming." Ajax said.

The colonist looked back and shouted out "Hey, Gregory! Are these the guys you told us about?"

"Yeah!" a voice replied "Send them over to me!"

"Looks like Gregory wants to see you." the colonist said "Follow me."

We followed the colonist to a building on the west side of the colony. There was a man in his mid-thirties, with blonde hair, a medium build, and a beard waiting for us.

"I'm guessing you the men the Chain sent." the man asked.

"Yeah. I'm Ajax. Former US Marine Scout Sniper, and former CIA assassin. That's Hendricks, he's a current Chain operative. And that's Alex, a former Alliance marine and former spectre." Ajax told him.

"Wait. Is that Alex Kampfer?" the man asked.

I gave him a simple nod.

"I heard you were dead. How are you alive?" the man asked with a wide eyed stare.

"The Chain spent a year bringing me back to life. Now I'm working for them." I said.

"Well, it's good to know that you're here to help." the man "I'm Gregory."

"Good to meet you." I said.

"You're the one leading the resistance?" Hendericks asked.

"Yes. But there's only a handful." Gregory said.

"We could probably encourage others to join. Plus we can train them too." I said.

"That's not a bad idea." Ajax said "I have some things I want to discuss with you before we do anything. Alex, Hendricks check around the colony while I chat with Gregory."

"Alright." I replied.

Me and Hendricks began to walk around. We check inside buildings to see people scared. Scared of pain. Scared of death. It reminded me of the colonists on Feros. Faces covered with dirt. Bodies fatigued. Minds crippled. I couldn't believe that I had to see those faces again. I began to develop more motivation to get those damn mercs. Like I wasn't just doing it to see Tali again. I actually wanted to do this. I bet my grandfather was the same way. Hell, he was doing assassinations for years and years. We go further in to find a small house with several women huddled in a corner. They were crying like they wanted to die.

"What's wrong with them?" I asked the colonist next to me.

"During the last raid. The Hyenas..." he stopped himself.

"Yes?" I asked.

"They...they raped them." the colonist looking at the floor.

"They...they what?" I asked upon hearing what he said.

"I said...they raped them." the colonist said.

Upon hearing that I had a quick flashback of when my mother was raped during the massacre on Mindoir. I couldn't do a thing to stop it. I haunted me for years. Tali was the only person that made it go away.

"It's not the first time I've seen this." I said.

"You've seen this before?" the colonist asked.

I turned my head until my eyes met his "My mother was raped on Mindoir before they killed her."

"I...I didn't know. I'm sorry." the colonist said.

"It's not easy to talk about." I said "I'm gonna get those bastards."

"It won't be easy." the colonist said.

"I know." I said "Lets go back to Ajax and Gregory."

"Right." the colonist said.

We head back to the HQ for the resistance. We head inside to see Ajax talking to Gregory.

"You're back. Great." Ajax said.

"What's our first move? I want to get those bastards after seeing the destruction they left behind." I said.

"Good to see that you've developed some motivation." Ajax said with a little smile "You and Hendericks are going to scout the merc camp to the south. Do not engage them. I don't them to know that we're perparing for them."

"What are **_you_** gonna do?" I asked.

"I'm gonna stay and train the resistance members." Ajax said "Now move out."

"Come on, Hendericks." I said.

"Right." Hendericks said.

We head out and start moving to the south. We find the camp after ten minutes. We take out our scopes and scout the camp.

"Okay. They got several jeeps with turrets, several huts, and a truck." I said "What do you see?"

"I got three guys moving boxes of explosives to the truck." Hendricks said "Whoa. Wait a minute."

"What?" I asked.

"I see the leader. Roy Kenneth. He's got a colonist." Hendericks said "Ah fuck. He's gonna execute him."

I look through the scope to see a young colonist on his knees with his hands tied behind him "Goddammit. You're right."

Roy Kenneth was definitely a mad dog. He was laughing like a mad man as he put a pistol to the head of the young colonist. He fires a shot into the head of the young colonist. The colonist falls to side with a big hole in his head.

"Oh my God." I said to myself upon seeing the execution.

I was mad. So mad. Like I wanted to hurt them severely.

"Shit. Look at the heat they're packing." Hendericks said.

I look to see the kinds of weapons the were carrying. They were pack heavy assault rifle, high caliber snipers, magnums, and rocket launchers.

"Shit. Why the fuck are they doing this?" I asked.

"That's a good question. We came here to help and yet they didn't explain why the Hyenas were attacking them." Hendericks said "We should ask Gregory when we get back. For now lets get out of here."

"I'm right behind you." I said following him.

We head back to the colony to see Ajax instructing the five resistance members and Gregory on how to shoot accurately.

"When you shoot, don't **_pull_** the trigger. You _**squeeze**_ the trigger. If you pull it, you'll mess your aim. And always have a tight grip on your weapons. If you have a loose grip, next thing you know your weapons flies out of your hands. Have a tight grip, and squeeze the trigger. Give it a go." Ajax said before the colonists shoot their targets.

"Cease fire! Cease fire on the firing line!" Ajax yelled "Hey, did you scout the camp?"

"Yeah. They're packing some serious heat. Heavy assault rifles, high caliber sniper rifles that could take a man's head off, magnums, and a bunch of rocket launchers." I told him "Not only that. They also have several jeeps with turrets, and a truck with explosives in it."

"Jesus. Are these guys terrorizing a colony, or are they fighting a war?" Ajax asked upon hearing about the weapons.

"We were gonna ask Gregory about that." Hendericks said.

"We also saw the leader. Roy Kenneth. He executed a young colonist while laughing like a menace." I said.

"The file on him did say that he was crazy like that." Ajax said.

We walk over to where Gregory was.

"Hey, Gregory." I said getting his attention.

He turned his head in my direction "Yes?"

"You never explained why the Hyenas are attacking you." I said with my arms crossed "Could you give us a little insight? What's so important here that hey not only blew up some building, but also raped several women? What the hell is going on here?"

Gregory let out a sigh "I guess I owe you an explaination. They were hired to raid our colony to get our gold, and sapphire reserves. And someone here has some incriminating evidence against those men. So they figured not only will they have the evidence, but they'll also have a lot of gold and sapphire to go with it."

"Who are the men that hired the mercs?" I asked.

"Taluk Remis. Harak Lurok. They're turian executors involved with a bombing of a batarian embassy. They hired the Hyenas to do that as well. The evidence we have shows them making a deal with the Hyenas to do the bombing. So they're terrorizing us for the evidence." Gregory said.

"Wait, Taluk Remis and Harak Lurok hired them?" Ajax asked.

"Yes." Gregory replied.

"Alex, come here." Ajax said to me.

I walk away from the others with Ajax.

"Those two turianns he mentioned. Their names are on the list." Ajax whispered to me.

"Are you fucking me?" I asked in disbelief.

I felt like we were hitting something big. Three people on our list are connected to this. It made me wonder what the other people on our list were doing.

"No, I ain't fucking you. Those two names are on that list." Ajax said.

"This isn't an assassination job anymore. It's a fucking conflict." Alex said.

"That's where you're wrong." Ajax said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

What does he mean I'm wrong? We're taking on twenty-one mercs. It's a little war.

"You are going to snipe Kenneth. After that the mercs will probably attack the colony. We'll ambush them. I got several landmines for those jeeps you mentioned. You can snipe the explosives in the truck. Then we'll wipe out whatever's left of the mercs." Ajax said.

He planned this on the spot? How does he do it?

"So you'll discuss that with the others while I snipe Roy?" I asked pulling out my sniper rifle.

"Yeah. We'll set up the mines and get into position to ambush the mercs. When you snipe Roy, get back here as soon as you can." Ajax said "Now go.

"Alright." I replied before heading off to go assassinate Roy Kenneth.

Good. I wanted to shoot that bastard anyway. I went the same way as I did when I went to scout the camp. I found the same spot from earlier. I set up a bi-pod for my sniper rifle. I wanted to shoot this thing, because it was the most beautiful sniper rifle I've ever seen. I peer through the scope to see Kenneth walking out of his hut with a psychotic smile on his face. I zero in on him.

"God grant me strength." I said as I place my index on the trigger.

I slowly squeeze the trigger. I let out a shot that pierces his chest where his heart is. He coughs out blood and falls to the ground. He was still alive so I shot him again. He finally dies before any of his men could get to him. I picked up the sniper rifle and rushed back to the colony. My heart was racing as I ran like never before. I reach the colony before the mercs get there. Hendricks approaches me.

"You're back. How did it go?" Hendricks asked after planting a landmine.

"Roy Kenneth is dead." I replied "Are you guys ready?"

"Yeah. Ajax has gotten the men in good positions. You're gonna be with me." Hendricks said "You got any incendiary rounds?"

"Yeah." I simply replied.

"Good. Ajax wants you to hit the truck with them. Hopefully that will blow it up." Hendricks said "Now come with me."

I followed Hendricks to a building and he took me up to a balcony overlooking the main road. Several minutes later the Hyenas came rolling over the horizon in their jeeps and their truck. I loaded my assault rifle with incendiary rounds, as they came rolling in.

"Ajax! They're coming!" Hendricks yelled out.

I see Ajax hiding in an alleyway two resistance fighters. He gives us a simple nod and we get ready. The jeeps roll into town and they immediately hit the landmines that Ajax set up. Of the 4 jeeps that rolled in, 2 of them were destroyed while the other two were flipped over. I wait for the truck to pass us so I can hit the explosive in the back. It passes us and I aim for the boxes of explosives. I let out a short burst of rounds that cause the explosives to go off. The truck goes up in flames. I watch as te raging fireball sends pieces of metal everywhere. I rush down to kill the other mercs. 9 mercs got up and tried to fight us. Soon Ajax and his men come out of the alleyway and hose down 3 of the mercs. Gregory and his men come rushing out of a store behind me and take down another 3. I then fire at the last 3. 2 of the goes down in flames as I was still using the incediary rounds. the last was wounded by me fire. He crawls to his turned over jeep. I walk over to him.

I saw him laying against the jeep giving me a psychotic smile "What? Did those whores find themselves a guardian angel?"

"What did you just say?" I asked angrily.

"Those bitches I fucked. I'm guessing they found a guardian angel." he said while he was still smiling.

I then realized that he was one of the mercs that raped those women. I wanted to hurt him bad. So I did.

"You rapist pig!" I yelled as I step on his wounded leg.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh! Fuck you!" he screamed in pain.

I keep press my foot against his leg.

"Aaaaaahhhhh! Go to hell, you bastard!" he screamed as I keep pressing my foot.

I pull out my pistol and put it against his forehead.

"May God have mercy upon your soul." I said as tears began to roll down my cheeks.

They were tears of hatred towards myself. I hated myself for not helping this colony sooner. I could've stop the violence, the rape, and the destruction from happening. I squeeze the trigger. I sent a round through his skull. His blood splattered across my face. The tears were still coming. I stood there pistol in hand, bloody faced, and broken up.

Ajax comes walking up to me a minute later "Hey. You alright?"

I slowly turn my head towards him "No. I'm far from alright. After seeing the things they've done, I don't think I'll be okay for a while."

"Come on. Lets get you out of here." Ajax said.

Then Gregory comes running up to us "We did it! We killed the Hyenas!"

"That we did, Gregory. That we did." Ajax said with a little smile.

"Thank you so much. If you didn't come when you did, we all would've been dead." Gregory said.

"It's part of the job. Plus we couldn't let a colony get tarnished by a bunch of mercenaries." Ajax said.

Gregory then pulls out an OSD disk "I have the evidence here. I think it's best if you take it."

"I think so too. Thanks." Ajax said "Are you gonna be able to rebuild this colony?"

"It might take us a bit, but we'll manage. Plus there's no mercs around to bug. So that helps." Gregory said "I'm gonna start rounding people up to help rebuild. Thank you so much for helping us."

"Goodbye, Gregory. I hope you rebuild and stay strong." Ajax said.

Gregory leaves to get started on the rebuilding process.

"Come on. Lets go." Ajax said.

Ajax, Hendricks, and I head back to the shuttle. We get in and leave the colony of Arnak. I was still thinking about what happened. About the sick things the mercs did. It was gonna leave some horrible mental scars. As if I didn't have enough mental scars. I was only a little happy that we got rid of those bastards. I wondered about the two turians that were mentioned. Taluk Remis and Harak Lurok. They were next on our list.

**This was a difficult chapter to write. Mostly, because it's not part of the main story of Mass Effect 2. I made this chapter a little brutal, because I wanted to show the sick things that can happened in this world that can drive a man to do horrible things. Next chapter I'm gonna have the two turians next on the list, but also have Alex fight some inner demons. Read and Review!**


	4. Two Birds with One Stone

**Here's chapter 4. Sorry that it took a while to put this out. On another note I think it's time explain Ajax. Ajax is actually my nickname, and I based him off of myself. Sure I'm not a marine yet, but with hard work and patience I'll get there. I based his personality off of mine. Anything he does in a situation is basically what I would do. Alex Kampfer is also based off of me. His personality is the less blunt side of me. And the martial arts, that's based off of me too. As off 2013 I'm a brown belt in American Kenpo, but I also have training in judo, arnis, and some jujitsu. I just thought I'd explain that. Now Alex, Ajax, and Hendricks return to the HQ of the Chain after killing the Hyenas.**

**_Alex's POV_**

We sat in Jackson's office. I finally wiped the blood off of my face. Ajax explained the entire mission to Jackson. Jackson was mostly interested in Taluk and Harak.

"So you're telling me that those two turians hired Roy Kenneth and his Hyenas to constantly raid the colony for evidence?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah. I got it right here. It shows a video of those two dealing with the Hyenas. They had the Hyenas bomb the batarian embassy on the Citadel. The colonist who took the video managed to escape the Citadel and hide in Arnak." Ajax said holding the OSD.

Ajax hands the OSD to Jackson. Jackson observes it before having someone come in to take it. An agent by the name Ivan comes in to take the OSD.

"Ivan, take this and put it in a safe place." Jackson said while handing the OSD to him.

"Understood." Ivan replied before leaving the room.

Jackson turns attention back to us "I think we can kill those two turians at once. As far as I know they're still on the Citadel."

"Good idea. Two birds with one stone. I like it." Ajax said with smile of approval.

"What about the Council? They not gonna let us walk into the homes of those two and pop 'em." I said.

"That's where you're wrong, Alex. The Council may step in if it was an organization like Cerberus, but not with the Chain. The Council fears the Chain. We have a fearsome reputation. They won't bother you if they know you're with the Chain. Which brings me to your official initiation into the Chain." Jackson said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"As an assassin of the Chain, you must have the insignia burned into you." Jackson said.

I tense up in my chair. Burn the insignia into me? What the fuck?

"Relax. You've endured worse pain. Besides it's not that bad. I did it." Ajax said trying to calm me down.

"How do you have the insignia?" I asked "Weren't you frozen for long time."

"Not exactly. I was unfrozen ten years for a high risk job. I had the insignia burned into me after that one." Ajax said.

I then realized that there were others that have done the same. I should just suck it up and do it. And I did. I found myself in a room on the lower floors of the HQ. I was sitting in a chair with my shirt off as Hendricks was holding a branding iron. The insignia was a circle made of chains with a panther head in the center.

"You ready?" Hendricks asked.

"Alright. Hit me." I said.

Hendricks pressed the hot iron against the center of my upper back. I clench my fists as my back burns.

"Aaaaauuugggghhhh! Fucking hell!" I scream.

Hendricks then takes the iron off of my back. I breath heavily as I recover from the burning pain that was inflicted on my back. I was sweating as I sat in the chair. I look to see Ajax standing in front of me.

"Congratulations. You're official one of us." Ajax said with a smile "Now go get some rest. You're gonna need it."

"What about my back?" I asked still breathing heavily.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine." Ajax said.

I got up from my chair "Are you coming?"

"No. I'm gonna train for a bit." Ajax said.

"Alright." I said before heading to the room I share with Ajax.

I slowly lay myself in bed trying not to hurt my back. I fall asleep within minutes. As the hours by, I began to dream about Mindoir, Feros, and Arnak.

_I found myself at the chaotic scene of my home being attacked. The slavers were either killing people or capturing them. I run towards my house. I then see the horrifying sight of 3 batarians raping my mother while 4 others beat my father to death._

_"Mom! Dad!" I scream as I run towards them._

_Soon a slaver comes by and shoots me. I fall to the ground. The slavers leaves me for dead. I look up to see the slavers shoot my mother after they were done raping her._

_"Noooo!" I screamed at the sight._

_I wince in pain while holding my hand over the wound below my heart. I begin to crawl. I then look to see my best friend being locked into a cage and thrown on a slaver ship. The ship begins to ascend, and I faint upon seeing my friend disappear._

_My dream then shifts to when I was on Feros. I see the faces of the colonists. Faces covered with dirt, blank stares, and fatigue. It was horrible to see that they had to suffer like that. Those faces. Those broken up faces. I couldn't look at them._

_Then I find myself on Arnak. I staring down at the merc who raped those women I found huddled together. I step in his wounded leg. He screams in severe pain. He curses me as I step on his bleeding leg. I pull out my pistol and shoot him in the head. I thought to myself "Was I any better? I tortured him before I killed him. I think I'm slowly turning into a monster." I hated myself for doing that. Sure he did horrible things, but I didn't want to act like him. He probably tortured colonists before killing them. I then thought "What would've happened if Tali saw that? She'd probably be scared of me, or she would try to get my mind off of it." My mind was spinning at the thought. I then see that the mercs have risen from the dead and have surrounded me._

_"You're a monster." they said to me "Monster. Monster. Monster."_

"No!" I yelled waking myself up.

I sat up with my hands on the sides of my head while hyperventilating. I then fall back on my back.

"Jesus. You okay?"

I look to see that it was Ajax.

"Just dreaming some things that happened in the past." I said.

"It's about the merc isn't it?" Ajax asked.

"Yeah." I replied "I just can't get it out of my fucking head."

"We all get mental scars. No matter where we are. No matter what happens. Something is likely to happen that will mentally scar a man. Hell, that Iranian boy still haunts me." Ajax said.

"You never went into detail about that." I said sitting up.

"I guess I owe that story." Ajax said.

Ajax sat down on his bed and took a deep breath "We were occupying the city of Malard. I see this kid. His name was Atash. He was about 13 years old. I gave him some chocolate I got from home. Since then I bonded with him. He was like a son to me. I showed him some of my martial arts. I taught him how to survive. But when in Iranian artillery launched a barrage on the city, a shell hit his house. When I went in...he had a large piece of shrapnel in his chest. All I could do was give him some morphine and cradle him. I cradled as he told me about how he always looked up to me. How I was his hero. He then thanked me for everything before dying in my arms."

Ajax began to shed some tears "There's not a day that goes by where I don't think about Atash."

"I guess you're right. We all have mental scars." I said "Listen. I...I didn't mean to push it."

"No...no, it's okay. You know my pain and I know yours." Ajax said.

Then Hendricks comes in the room "Hey, guys. Get your weapons and equipment. We're leaving for the Citadel in an hour."

"We'll be ready." Ajax said winking at me.

Hendricks looked at the both of us "Alright." he said before leaving.

"Come on. Lets go. And lets try to keep our heads on for this mission." Ajax said getting up off the bed.

"Lets." I said in agreement.

I wanted to keep my head on for this. I wanted to get those turians for hiring the Hyenas to terrorize that colony. We got our weapons and equipment before meeting up with Hendricks.

"You ready?" Hendricks asked.

"We're ready." Ajax said.

"Where are we going on the Citadel?" I asked.

"We're gonna go see the Council and show them the evidence. And also to get them off our backs. Like Jackson said 'they won't bother you if they know you're with the Chain'." Hendricks said.

"Good. I want to get those two turians for what they've done to the colonists." I said.

"Lets go then." Ajax said getting into the shuttle.

We get in the shuttle and head to the Citadel. As we near the Citadel, I wondered what people would think about me being resurrected. I kept thinking people would fear me. I mostly wondered what Captain Anderson would think. We reach the Citadel and head through the security station. We encounter a C-sec officer.

"Please stand still." the officer said.

As he looks at the readings on me, a shocked look develops on his face. I don't blame him. I've been dead for a year.

"Shut it down." the officer said over his comm unit "Wait, you don't think? Yes, sir."

He turns his attention to me "Sorry for the inconvenience, sir. My scanners think you're...dead."

"I technically was dead for a year." I said.

"Would you mind checking in with my captain after I scan your two friends?" the officer asked.

He then scans Ajax. He becomes petrified upon seeing the readings. Ajax gives him a blank stare. The C-sec knew that he was with the Chain. Hendricks went through the same thing. The C-sec officer was still petrified.

"On second thought, you three can just go on in." the officer said still frightened.

We head on through.

"I guess we scared him. Is the Chain really that fearsome?" I asked.

"Yes." Hendricks said.

"C-sec knows of us. Spectres know of us. Hell, we make them look like pussies. Trust me, that hard training I made you go through was more difficult than anything you've gone through. Harder than the N7 training you went through." Ajax said.

"Come on. Lets head to the Presidium." Hendricks said.

We head up to the Presidium. We walk towards the office of Councilor Anderson. We finally reach his office.

"You ready?" Ajax asked.

"What do you think his reaction will be to seeing Alex alive?" Hendricks asked.

"I guess we'll find out." I said.

We head into the office with Ajax in front. Hendricks and I follow him in.

Anderson was at his desk when he looked up at Ajax.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Anderson asked him.

"We are here to show the Council some valuable evidence to link to two turian executors to a bombing of a batarian embassy." Ajax said.

"Do you now? Who are you?" Anderson asked.

"We are from the Chain. I believe you're familiar with our friend here." Ajax said.

Anderson looked over at me. A shcoked look developed on his face. He couldn't believe the fact that I was alive.

"A...Alex?" Anderson asked upon seeing.

"Hey, Captain." I said giving him a smile.

"How are you alive?" Anderson asked.

"We spent a year trying to revive him. We finally brought him back six months ago." Hendricks said.

"Goodness. It's good to know you're alive." Anderson said finally cracking a smile.

"It's been too long, Anderson. How have things been since I died?" I asked him.

Anderson got up from his seat and walked towards me "There have been a few rough spots. Rebuilding has been difficult since the geth attack. We should be fully recovered in another five years. But it's good to know that you're still kicking."

Anderson then turns his attention towards Ajax "I'm guessing you want to speak to the Council as soon as possible?"

"Yes." Ajax responded.

"I'll try to set up a meeting. In the mean time, feel free to explore the Citadel. We've added a few new things since the attack." Anderson said.

"Alright." Ajax said.

"Just one more thing, Anderson." I said.

"Yes?" Anderson asked.

"What happened to Tali after I died?" I asked as my mood dropped.

"She went back to the Flotilla and completed her Pilgrimage. From what I remember, she said at your funeral 'I will never take another lover. Alex will always be my lover no matter what.'" Anderson said in a low tone.

"She said that?" I asked.

Anderson gave me a nod. I crack a smile. I was overjoyed to know that she's staying loyal to me.

"Thank you, Captain." I said with a smile.

"No problem." Anderson said "I'll call you when the Council is ready to meet."

We all gave him a nod before leaving his office. We then went off to wonder the Citadel.

_**Tali's** POV_

I stood on the observation deck of the starship Neema. I had my pistol and shotgun with me. I was awaiting a mission to a planet called Maerok. We had a reseach team there studying weapons tech. They were trying to make more effectivve weapons against the geth. The research facility went silent recently, so the Admiralty Board sent us. Admiral Han'Gerrel vas Neema was leading this mission. I officially became a part of the crew after I completed my Pilgrimage. As we neared the planet, my squad formed up behind me. Turi'Lok vas Neema was a loyal marine. He never questions orders. He follows them to the letter. Mil'Gaera vas Neema was also a good marine. He was intelligent, and tough. He can simply look over a battlefield and immediately knows what to do. I felt confident that I was going to survive with those two watching my back.

"Are you ready, Tali?" Gerrel asked.

"Yes, Admiral." I replied.

"Good. Your squad will enter the through the south side. If there's geth you clear them out. Your main objective is to get the data on the weapons. You'll meet up with Prazza's squad after that and head to the extraction point." Gerrel said.

Great. I'm gonna meet up with that arrogant bosh'tet. Prazza wasn't one for listening to reason. He was the kind of marine who would rush into a situation without thinking. I was going to dread this mission.

"Understood, Admiral." I said.

"Good. Get it done." Gerrel said.

We finally arrive at Maerok. We set foot on the surface and the ship leaves. We move up to see the compound in sight. Luckily, the geth haven't noticed us yet.

"Tali, I can get a good sniping position from up on that hill." Mil said pointing to the hill to our east.

"Alright. Get up there and take out their lookouts. Turi and I will move up and take out the main guards." I said pointing to the compound.

Mil pulled out his sniper rifle and made his way to the hill. I slowly move up with Turi next to me. After a couple minutes Mil was on the hill. He starts to target the lookouts. There were two snipers as lookouts. Mil took them out in seconds. Then Turi and I move up firing at the main guards. There were two destroyers and three troopers. We immediately take out the troopers before focusing on the destroyers. I use my combat to distract them. Chiktikka distracts both destroyers. I blast one of them away with my shotgun. Turi takes the other one out with his assault rifle.

"Mil, come down here. The main guards are down." I said over my comm unit.

"Understood. Coming to you." Mil replied.

Mil come over to where we were.

"Alright. Lets head on in." I said.

We enter the facility. Thankfully, there was no resistance in the room. We move slowly towards the door on the left side of the room. We open the door to see a rocket trooper waiting for us.

"Look out!" I yelled to my squadmates.

We all dive out of the way of an incoming rocket. It flies past us and explodes at the other side of the room we were in. I got up and fired at the rocket trooper. It fell to the ground and my squadmates get up. We then see other troopers in the other room and they began to open fire. We take cover behind the wall. I take out a grenade and toss it in the room. The grenade explodes wiping out most of the geth in there. Turi runs in a kills the remaining the geth.

"Keelah, that was close." I said still catching my breath.

"That was indeed." Mil said in agreement.

"We should be more careful." Turi said.

"Lets move." I said.

We move into the room to see a bunch of dead geth. I turn to see Mil scanning the area with his omni-tool.

"We have you got?" I asked him.

Mil looks up at me "My scans show geth in the next room. That's where the data should be."

"Alright. We'll flush them out with grenades. Then we'll move in to take out what's left of them." I said.

"Sounds like a plan." Turi said.

We head towards the room where the data was. Turi opens the door before Mil and I toss a couple of grenades into the room. The grenades explode and we move in. We see a destroyer, 3 troopers, and a juggernaut still standing. We spread across the room as they fired at us. I take cover with Turi behind a large metal crate. I pop out from my cover and take down 2 troopers. Mil takes out the destroyer with a headshot. Turi pops out and fires at the juggernaut. The juggernaut fires a rocket at him. It explodes in front of him sending him flying towards the wall behind him. I freeze up and began to think of Alex. I thought of the many times he's been hit with rockets. I especially remember the time he dove in front of a rocket to save me on Virmire. I then thought of the time in the mako where he told me about the scars he got. I then come back to the situation I was in. I rush over to Turi and drag him to the crate. Mil sees us and rushes over. He takes out the last trooper on the way. Mil finally reaches us.

"Dammit! Come on, Turi!" Mil yelled trying to apply some medi-gel.

Turi started to shake his head "Oh, Keelah. Those geth bosh'tets."

"Turi! You're alright!" Mil yelled.

"Good. But we still have the juggernaut to worry about." I said.

"Turi, you stay down. Tali you hit it from the right. I'll hit it fro the left." Mil said "Go!"

I move out and fire at the juggernaut and so did Mil. The juggernaut raged towards me. I started to panic. My heart began to beat faster and faster. The juggernaut knocked me down. I then pull out my pistol and began to squeeze the trigger as much as I possibly could.

"Die, you bosh'tet!" I scream at the raging juggernaut.

I then take out a grenade and stuck it to the juggernaut. I then crawl away from the metal beast. The explodes behind me destroying the juggernaut.

"You alright, Tali?" Mil asked as he walked towards me.

"Yeah. I think so." I said as Mil extended his hand.

I take his hand and he pulls me up.

"Lets check on Turi." I said.

We head over to where Turi was he still trying to come to his senses.

"Turi. Are you alright?" I asked him.

Turi shook his head around and then looked at me "Yeah. I'm good."

He gets up and picks up his rifle "Lets get the data."

We head over to the main console and I extract the data with my omni-tool.

"Lets meet up with Prazza." I said.

We head towards another room. We stood outside the door.

"I'm guessing Prazza is here." Turi said when we heard shooting behind the door.

The shooting goes on for a minute before Prazza and his squad come through the Tali.

"You got the data?" he asked.

I gave him a simple nod.

"Good. Lets get out of here." Prazza said.

We follow them back the way they came. We head outside to see a couple dozen geth waiting for us.

"Shit! Retreat back inside!" Prazza yelled upon seeing the geth.

We retreat back into the facility as the geth fire at us.

"What are we gonna do?" one of Prazza's men asked frantically.

I see that there are shutters that we can open. I rush over to the console to my left and open them.

"What are you doing, Tali?" Prazza asked "Are you trying to get us killed?"

"Just shut up and shoot through the shutter openings!" I snapped at him.

I wasn't in the mood for his bullshit. He had it coming. He wises up and starts to shoot from the door. His squad mates, and mine began firing through the shutter openings. I began to fire through them as well. The firing raged on for minutes. It didn't seem like we were making any progress. I then noticed that one of Prazza's men had a grenade launcher.

"Hey, pass me that grenade launcher!" I yell to him.

"You got it!" he yelled over the fire.

He gives me the grenade launcher and I move towards the door. I then pop out from cover and plug a couple of grenades at the geth. They kill 6 geth. Good. Only 18 more to go. I get back behind cover.

"Tali, try to shoot some grenades through the shutter openings!" Mil yelled to me.

I move to where Mil was and fire some grenades through the openings. I see that I took out 8 more geth. Luckily the others seemed like they were hitting some of the geth. Or I should say that Mil was hitting the geth. He takes out 3 in seconds. I then fire several more grenades through the openings and blow up the rest of the geth.

"Lets get out of here!" Prazza yelled.

"Lets go." I said to my squadmates.

I give the grenade launcher back to Prazza's squadmate "Thanks."

We head out side to hear more geth forming up on the roof of the facility.

"Are you kidding me?" Turi asked in disbelief.

"Head to the extraction point!" Prazza yelled.

We all start to head to the extraction point. We ran as fast as we could. Our hearts were racing as we ran from the pursuing geth. We neared the extraction point. We saw a small ship waiting for us. There were a bunch of quarian marines there too. Good to have extra firepower. They started to shoot at the geth as we ran to them.

"Get on the ship! Come on!" one of the marines yelled.

We finally reach the ship and we get on it. The other marines get on and we finally leave Maerok. We completed the mission. I then thought of Alex. I thought he would be proud for becoming a squad leader and completing a mission without him. I still miss him. I wouldn't be what I'm now without him. I kept hoping that he would come back.

**Read and review. Criticism allowed. There's gonna be several more chapters before I bring back Shepard. I'm trying to give some of the action to Tali, because it's not like I'm gonna let her sit there and do nothing. In the next several chapters I will have some action parts for Tali. I will obviously have action parts for Alex. It might take me while to put out chapters now.**


	5. Two Birds with One Stone Part Two

**Chapter 5. I might write out several more chapters before Alex sees Tali again. I plan for Alex to meet up with Tali on the Flotilla. I will have Alex and the others join up with Shepard sometime later. Finally, Alex, Ajax, and Hendricks hunt down the two turians executors who hired the Hyenas to bomb a batarian embassy, and terrorize the colony of Arnak. Alex wanted to hurt them bad for what they've done. It was only a matter of time...**

We were exploring the new Citadel. A lot of things have changed. More security, new bar, and no more Chora's Den. Chora's Den took a lot of damage during the geth attack, so they had to shut it down. New stores, new bars, and new restaurants. The Citadel has changed a lot since I left this world. I was leaning against a rail in the market area talking with Ajax and Hendricks.

"Jeez, the Citadel has changed a lot." I said looking around.

"It's more shocking for me. I haven't been here in ten years." Ajax said.

"The keepers mostly helped out. They made the repairs look seamless." Hendricks said.

Then my omni-tool starts flashing and I turn on my comm unit "Hello?"

"Alex. It's Anderson. The Council have agreed to see you in my office." Anderson said.

"Good. We'll be right there." I said "Come on, guys. The Council's gonna see us in Anderson's office."

"Alright." they both replied.

We head to Anderson's office to see a hologram of the Council.

"There you are." Anderson said upon seeing us enter the room "You see? He is alive."

Councilors Valern, Tevos, and Sparatus look at me with shocked expressions.

Councilor Valern's eyes were wide open "I don't believe it."

Councilor Sparatus stuttered as he looked at me "H...how are you a...alive?"

Councilor Tevos then said in a frightened matter "How did you survive?"

"He didn't. We recovered his body from the Normandy wreckage and spent a year trying to bring him back to life." Hendricks interjected.

The councilors looked at each other. They wondered who Hendricks and Ajax were. I think they knew once they saw Ajax.

"Who are you?" Councilor Tevos asked to be sure.

Ajax brought his head up and gave Councilor Tevos a stare "You know who we are."

"We with the Chain." Hendricks said.

The councilor then shoot wide eyed stares at him.

"That's him. The one who killed that salarian executor." Tevos whispered to the other councilors.

"He wiped him out along with the security team in his building by himself." Valern whispered.

"He killed several other politicians without being detected." Sparatus whisper "What we are we going to do?"

"Look. They're obviously here to hunt down someone. It's best if we don't interfere. You know what happened to last politician who interfered." Tevos whispered.

"Yes. We do." Sparatus whispered.

The councilors turn their attention back to us. They were still petrified. They knew who Ajax was. They did not want him sneaking up on them and kill them. He would probably slit their throats, strangle them, snap their necks, or shoot them in the back of their heads.

"Why are you here?" Valern asked.

"We have evidence that can incriminate two turian executors for hiring a group of mercenaries to bomb a batarian embassy and terrorize a colony." Ajax said as activated his omni-tool.

The councilors watched the video of Taluk and Harak making the deal with Roy Kenneth. They couldn't believe it. Two turian executors hired mercenaries to bomb an embassy, and terrorize a colony. They then turn their attention back to Ajax.

"We didn't know that they were responsible for that." Valern said.

"Were guessing that the Chain sent you to kill them?" Tevos asked.

"Yes." Ajax simply said.

"Then we won't interfere. But I'll warn you that the building is heavily guarded." Tevos told him.

"Don't worry. We have a plan." Ajax replied.

"Good luck." Tevos said before the Council disconnected.

Anderson turned his attention to us "Well, at least they won't get in your way."

"Good." Ajax replied.

"We better get going." Hendricks said.

We begin to exit the office when Anderson called my name "Alex."

I look back at Anderson "Yes?"

"Be careful." Anderson said.

"I will, Captain." I replied.

"You better, Lieutenant Commander." Anderson said.

An hour later, me, Ajax, and Hendricks managed to get on the roof of the building where Taluk and Harak were. Hendricks explained the plan to me. We repel down to the conference room where Taluk and Harak will be. We will take them out and escape the building.

"Alright. Lets load up our rifles with my experimental rounds." Hendricks said tossing me and Ajax thermal clips containing his experimental rounds.

"And put these on." Hendricks said giving us balaclavas and night vision goggles "I'm gonna shut down their power when you reach the conference room. I'll meet up with you after you take them out."

"Alright. You ready, Alex?" Ajax asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

Ajax gave me a smile and said "Good. Those bastards won't know what hit them."

We hook up our repel cables and repel down the edge of the building. It was quite a view. You could see the entire Presidium from where I was. Tall buildings, fancy shuttles, and lots of rich people. People like the corrupt politicians Ajax has killed. People like Taluk and Harak. We reach the conference room window after a couple minutes of repelling.

"Hendricks, were at the conference room. I see Taluk and Harak in there. Cut the power." Ajax said.

"Alright." Hendricks replied.

We see the room go dark and we turn o our night vision goggles.

"Take 'em out." Ajax said to me.

I aim at Harak who was wondering what was going on. Ajax then shot Taluk in the side of his head. I squeeze off my shot. The round went through Harak's left eye. We then crash through the window and unhook our repel cables.

"Check Taluk. Make sure he's dead. I'll check Harak." Ajax said moving towards Harak.

I examine Taluk's body to see the entry wound in the side of his head. No movement. No breathing. No pulse. He was dead for sure.

"Not bad, Alex. You got him in the left eye." Ajax complemented.

"You're not bad yourself." I replied.

When then here movement outside the conference room "Guys, it's Hendricks."

We lowered our weapons when Hendricks came into the room.

"Are they dead?" Hendricks asked.

"Yeah. They're dead." I said.

"Well, Lets get the hell out of here." Hendricks said.

"Shh. I hear movement downstairs." Ajax whispered.

We hear men rushing up the stairs towards the conference room. We position ourselves near the door and point our rifles at it.

"Mr. Remis! Mr. Lurok! Are you in there?" one of the men said.

They enter the room and we mow them down easily.

"Wow. That was simple." I upon seeing the half dozen men laying on the floor.

"I doubt it's over. They'll send more. We have to head to the security chief's office and jump to the balcony across." Hendricks said.

"Wait, you planned this out?" I asked.

"We've been studying the floor plans and blueprints of this place for months before you and Ajax came along." Hendricks said.

Ajax reloads his rifle and moves towards the door "Alright. Lets do this. How far is it to the security chief's office?"

"Two floors down. It will be the last door on our right." Hendricks replied.

We head out into the hallway to find that there were more security guys waiting for us.

"Shit!" I yelled upon seeing the 6 men waiting for us.

I dive to the floor and fire at the men front of me. They go down like dominos. Ajax and Hendricks take down the others in seconds. I get up and we rush towards the stairs.

"We're on the 55th floor. We need to head to the 53rd." Hendricks said. We rushed down the stairs hoping that there were no more secruity teams. We reach the 53rd floor and there were more security guys waiting for us. This time there were 10. Not to mention that we heard more of them rushing up the stairs below us. We had to get out fast. We spread out, busting down doors and hiding in the rooms. I was in the the first room on the left with Hendricks while Ajax was in the room and the right. I take out a grenade and pop it down the hall.

"Choke on this, you bastards." I said before tossing the grenade down the hall.

The grenade explodes killing three men.

"Aww, you gotta be shitting me. Three guys!" I yelled to myself.

I pop out of the room and fire at the men down the hall. Ajax pops out from his room. After a couple of seconds, I get shot.

"Oofff!" I fell to the floor.

I was shot in the left part of my belly. I press my hand over it to stop the bleeding. Ajax notices and stops firing.

"Shit! I got you!" Ajax yelled as hooked under my shoulders and dragged me into the room he was taking cover in.

"Hold still." Ajax said while examining my wounds.

Ajax then gives me and smile "You'll be good. It's just a flesh wound."

"Ah good." I said in relief.

Hendricks come out from his room and fired at the men before tossing a grenade. He jumps into our room before the grenade goes off.

"I think that's the last of them." Hendricks said getting up on his feet.

"Come on. Get up." Ajax said pulling me up.

We rush down the hallway to the security chief's office. We find the window that's across from the balcony. Hendricks bashed open the window and he jumps over to the balcony. Ajax follows and I begin to wonder whether I said jump with a bullet wound.

"I'm not sure if I should jump!" I yelled over to them.

"Just do it!" Ajax yelled back.

"Do it before those assholes get you!" Hendricks yelled.

I hear men coming up the hallway "Fine! I'm jumping!"

I jump across to the balcony. I was nervous as a soared across. I landed safely on the balcony and we rush to the elevator in the building we were in. We stood in the elevator. I was examining my wound.

Ajax looked over at me "Relax. Like I said, it's a flesh wound. Besides you've been hit many times before."

I look up at Ajax with my left hand on my wound "I guess you're right about that."

"Don't worry. Once we leave the building, the shuttle should be right there." Hendricks assured me.

We finally reach the bottom floor and rush out the front door to the shuttle. We drive off. We managed to kill two turian executors and half of their whole security team. I was relieved.

3 hours later.

We were sitting in Jackson's office. My wound had been patched up.

"Good work. You killed Taluk and Harak. And you wiped out half of their security team." Jackson said with a smile as he stood in front of us.

"I'm just glad that they're gone." I said.

"Same here." Ajax said "Who's next on our list?"

"An asari, but we won't move in on her for a bit until we can pinpoint the exact location of her facility." Jackson said taking a seat.

"What do we do until then?" I asked.

"Just be ready when ever." Jackson said "You're dismissed."

Ajax walked out of the office and I began to follow. All of a sudden I'm stopped by Jackson's voice.

"Wait a minute, Alex." Jackson said to me.

I turn around "Yes?"

"I gotta tell you something." Jackson replied.

"What is it?" I asked as I took a seat.

"I figured since it'll take us a bit to find the next target, I've arranged a trip for you." Jackson said.

"To where?" I asked.

Jackson cracked a smile "To the Migrant Fleet."

I let out a huge breath.

"You're gonna get to see Tali again." Jackson said.

"Oh my God. Thank you so much." I said with joy.

"Don't mention it. I figured you deserved it." Jackson said.

"When am I going?" I asked.

"Tomorrow." Jackson replied.

"Wow. I...Thank you." I said.

"You should probably get some rest. You don't want to look like a trainwreck when you see Tali." Jackson said.

"Alright. I will." I said as I jumped out of my seat and head down to my bedroom. I was so excited. Jackson is going to let me see Tali. I then realized that I've been dead for over a year. How would she react? Would she be mad? Would she be happy? I didn't know. I collapsed onto my bed and hoped for the best.

"I'm coming back, Tali." I said to myself "I'm coming back."

**I apologize for the short chapter. It was difficult to write out. Read and Review, PM, whatever. I'm gonna be working on another fanfic. Chapter 6 won't be out for a couple of weeks, because my mind is exhausted from writing these. So I'll mostly be working on the new fanfic for the next couple of weeks just until I can get back into this story.**


	6. I Came Back To You

**I apologize for the long wait. I needed a break from writing this story. Now I'm back with a whole new chapter. Alex has been told by Jackson that he can go to the Flotilla and see Tali. Alex doesn't know what Tali is going to think.**

I woke up that morning excited knowing that I would see Tali again. The only problem was what she would think. I didn't want to dwell on it that morning. I wanted Ajax and Hendricks with me to explain everything to her. It was about time I came back to her. I got out of bed put on my standard armor and stretched. Apparently, I can still do a split. I figured that will prove to Tali that I am who I say I am. I went down to the huge garage where the Chain had many advanced military vehicles. I went over to the shuttle where Ajax and Hendricks were waiting.

"Morning, Alex." Hendricks greeted me as he leaned against the shuttle.

"Morning." I greeted.

Ajax was sitting on the hood and he looked at me "You ready, kid?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." I replied.

Ajax shot me a smile "Good. Get in."

"Lets hope your gal doesn't try to take your head off after all of this." Hendricks joked.

We get in and head towards the Flotilla. It took us a couple of hours to get there. I passed the time by looking out the window at the empty void of space. I began to remember my past time with Tali. From where we first met in the alley on the Citadel to when we fought alongside each other on Feros. From the time I admitted my love for her to when we first made love in the mako. The memories clawed my mind. I becoming anxious to see Tali again. I wanted to see her so badly.

We finally reached the Flotilla. I began to wonder how we would get in.

"How are we gonna get in?" I asked.

"Don't worry. We got it covered." Ajax said while holding up an OSD.

"What's that?" I asked upon seeing the OSD.

"You obviously know that the Chain has a lot of resources. This is an OSD containing some data that could be useful to the quarians. Data about recent locations the geth have been to, recent developments in weaponry, and recent developments in their hardware. This will definitely be useful to them." Ajax said with a smirk.

_"Jeez, these guys have everything. Where the hell do they get all of this stuff? I can't believe they got their hands on valuable data like that."_ I thought to myself.

"What's the problem?" Ajax asked.

"How did you get that data?" I asked.

Then Hendricks and Ajax began to laugh.

"Chain operatives have to almost every part of this galaxy. We were bound to pick up something useful." Hendricks said while laughing.

"Yeah, operatives go anywhere in this galaxy to find something useful. This is one of those useful things." Ajax said while laughing.

"Don't act too surprised, Alex. We were the ones with the resources to bring you back to life." Hendricks said still laughing.

I felt like an idiot then. I should've known that operatives of the Chain have been to a lot of places. It should've been obvious to me. They had the resources to bring me back to life. The data is probably of moderate importance compared to the many other things the Chain has.

Soon, a voice came on our comm units "This is Docking Officer Ora'Ken vas Rayya. State your business, humans."

Ajax with an authoritative tone said "Chain business. You should know damn well who we are."

"Y...yes. I know who you are. Head to docking bay 3." Ora said nervously.

_Tali's POV_

I was standing on the Rayya's docking bay with a security team awaiting for the shuttle that was coming this way. Captain Kar'Danna vas Rayya was standing in front with his assault rifle at the ready. The shuttle lands in the docking bay. We watch as three men emerge from the shuttle and they begin to approach us.

"Who are they?" one quarian marine asked.

"I don't know." another said.

I then saw the three men coming closer and closer. They weren't intimidated one bit by our weapons. They just kept walking towards us.

"Stop right there." the Captain ordered.

The three men stopped, but they didn't seem like they were scared.

"What do you want?" Captain Danna asked.

"We're here to give you something useful. On this OSD, we have information about recent locations, and developments by the geth that could of use to you." the man on the far left said.

The man had brown hair, brown eyes, and an average build. He was holding the OSD in his left hand. I've never seen him before nor have I ever seen the man in the center. The man looked almost like Alex, but he had some differences. He a distinctive scar that starts above his right eyebrow and runs down his cheek. He had a shaved head while Alex had short hair.

"We are also here to reunite this man with a close friend here." the man in the center said.

I saw the man on the right step forward. He face was familiar. A face that I have seen many times before. I couldn't believe it when I saw him...It was Alex.

"Who is this?" Captain Danna asked.

"This is Lieutenant-Commander Alex Kampfer. The Tiger of Elysium. The Savior of the Citadel." the man in the center said.

"W...what?" Captain Danna asked.

"What is he taking about?" one marine asked.

"He died over a year ago. How is he alive?" another marine asked.

"We are from the Chain. We've spent a year bringing him back to life. He is now one of us. Your Admirals should know who we are, especially Ajax." the man on the left said.

The name Ajax struck fear into Captain Danna. He took a couple steps back as he stared at Ajax, who stood in the center.

"A...Ajax?" Captain Danna asked nervously staring at Ajax.

Ajax cracked a grin and said "Yes."

"What do you want?" Captain Danna asked nervously.

"We're just here to give this data to the Admirals and reunite Alex with a friend." Ajax said.

"Who's on this ship that could possibly know Alex Kampfer?" Captain Danna asked.

I stepped forward as soon as he asked that question. Alex caught sight of me and he began to approach me.

"A...Alex?" I asked him.

"It's me, Tali. I know it's hard to comprehend what Ajax said, but it's true." Alex said.

I began to have some doubts as to whether he was the real Alex. I asked him to prove to me that he was the real Alex.

"Would a fake be able to do this?" Alex asked as he dropped into a split.

I was somewhat convinced, but I needed more.

"I'm still not convinced." I said to him.

"You want more evidence?" Alex said as got closer to me.

"You remember our 'special' time in the mako before we went to Ilos? Remember the many times we've kissed? And do you remember the many times we've made love in that fancy hotel before my death?" Alex asked me.

I began to tear up as I realized that it was him.

"It...it is you." I hugged him as tightly as I could. He hugged me the same way.

"I missed you so much." I said as I cried.

"I know. I missed you too. I'm sorry for causing you so much pain." Alex said to me.

We were then interrupted by a voice "What the hell is going on?"

I turn my head to see Auntie Raan walking towards us.

"Who are these men?" Raan asked.

"I'm Ajax. This is Hendricks, and Alex. We are from the Chain." Ajax said to her.

"The Cha..." Raan stopped herself upon realizing who they were.

"Don't worry yourself. I'm not here to cause trouble like I did ten years ago." Ajax said.

"I know who **you** are. You killed Admiral Ruk." Raan said nervously.

"Ajax, how many people did you kill ten years ago?" Alex asked him.

"Lets just say that I've killed enough to the point where politicians and military leaders from every race know who I am." Ajax said.

"And who is this man hugging my niece?" Raan asked angrily.

I turn to Auntie Raan "This is Alex Kampfer."

Auntie Raan's eyes shot wide open upon hearing his name.

"Y...you're Alex Kampfer?" Raan asked.

"The same man." Alex said to her.

Raan looks over Captain Danna "Kar, have your men stand down."

"Yes, Admiral." Captain Danna said "Men, stand down. They're not a threat."

"So you're the one Tali told me about?" Raan asked.

"Yes." Alex said while giving her a nod.

"Tali has told me many things about you." Raan said.

Raan then comes closer and whispers "Certain things I keep secret from her father."

"I figured as much." Alex said.

"So what's this about useful data?" Raan asked.

"We have an OSD here that contains data about recent geth locations, recent developments in their weaponry, and recent improvements of their hardware and software." Hendricks said flashing the OSD.

"Let me see that." Raan said as she walked over to him.

"Hmm, interesting. We should bring this before the Admiralty Board. They would want to see this. You should come with." Raan said.

"Right." Ajax said "Come on, boys. Lets see how they react."

"Right behind you." Hendricks said.

They noticed that we haven't left our spot yet.

"Alex, you coming?" Hendricks asked.

Alex turned his towards Hendricks "Yeah, we'll meet you guys there in a moment. Me and Tali have a lot of catching up to do."

"Understood." Hendricks said before following Raan and Ace.

The security team follows them, but Captain Danna stays behind. Captain Danna looks at us with a odd stare.

"Tali, is this human a close friend of yours? A _really _close friend?" Captain Danna asked me.

I choked up at the question. I didn't know whether to tell him about us or attempt a lie. I rarely talked about our relationship to anyone, because I was afriad that others would hate me for it. It's bad enough that other races looked down on me. Alex was the one person who made me feel good about myself. He didn't care that I was a quarian, he loved me either way.

"If you're asking if we are lovers, then yes. We are lovers. From the day I rose from the table, I've wanted to come back to Tali. She has been on my mind for the last 7 months. I was dead for a year before I started kicking again. I trained with Ajax for 6 months,then spent a month taking out individuals that were a threat to many. I wanted to come back to her and I did." Alex said like he didn't care what others would think.

"Was this the reason you were so depressed for the last year and a half, Tali?" Captain Danna asked.

I looked at him with a frightened look, but I was honest with him "Yes. I missed him so much. I could bear living in this world without him."

"Does your father know about this?" Captain Danna asked.

"Kind of. I didn't go into detail." I said nervously.

All of sudden Alex blurts out his true opinion on my father's reaction "I don't care what he thinks. If he wants to look down on me, he can. But if he dares take Tali away from me, I will make him regret it. It is Tali's choice to be with me. I will always be there for her no matter what."

"I see. Well, I hope the Admiral won't be too harsh about it." Captain Danna said as he walked away.

I couldn't tell whether he was being sarcastic or serious. I hoped he was serious about that.

_Alex's POV_

I held Tali as tightly as I could when Captain Danna left.

"I missed you." I said to Tali.

"I missed you too." Tali said back.

"What happened while I was gone?" I asked.

"Everything fell apart without you and Shepard. The crew just...took it hard when you guys died. Especially me." Tali said.

"I know, but I'm back." I said "Okay?"

I moved my hand to take off her visor "Can you still take this off?"

Tali just yanked it off and began to kiss me. It was sudden, but I could resist. Our tongues touched as I held her tightly as we stood in the docking bay. We then break our kiss.

"How was that?" Tali asked smiling.

"Beautiful as ever." I replied with a little smile.

Tali puts her visor back on and takes my hand "Come on. We should meet with the Admiralty Board."

"Lead the way." I said.

I followed her to a big room to where the Admiralty Board was in talks with Ajax and Hendricks. The Admiralty Board was amazed by the data we gave them.

"I don't know what to say." one Admiral said astonished by the data.

"This is very helpful." another Admiral said.

"Why would you help us, human?" one Admiral asked.

"Normally I would say it's part of the job, but I felt like I should help the quarians in their efforts to get their homeworld back." Ajax told them.

Hendricks looked over to see us "There you are."

We walk towards the others to see holograms of the data spread out before them.

Ajax takes notice of me and introduces me to the other Admirals.

"Admirals, this is Alex Kampfer." Ajax said.

The Admirals looked at me in shock. They couldn't believe the fact that I was alive.

"You weren't lying. You **did** bring him back to life." one Admiral said.

"I can't believe it." another Admiral said. That Admiral happened to be Tali's father.

"Alex, this is the Admiralty board. Admiral Han'Gerrel, Admiral Zaal'Koris, Admiral Daro'Xen, and Admiral Rael'Zorah." Ajax said pointing to each one of them.

"Good to meet you all." I said.

"We have heard many stories about you, Lieutenant-Commander." Admiral Koris said.

"Yes. Tali has told us many things." Admiral Xen said.

"Like what?" I asked them.

"She told us how you survived Mindoir, how you fight bravely on Elysium, how you survived the bloodbath on Torfan, and how you brought down Saren." Admiral Gerrel said.

Soon Admiral Zorah began to walk towards me. At first I thought he was going to berate me, but he did something unexpected. He showed acceptance.

"You know, human? When Tali first old me about you, I had hatred towards you. But when she told about how you saved her many times, I began to have second thoughts. She told me about how you dove in front of a rocket to save her on Virmire. I never thought I would say this, but...thank you." Rael Zorah said extending his hand.

I didn't know what to think. He finally sets aside his differences, because I saved his daughter from death. He finally appreciates the times I've put my in danger to save her's.

I shook his hand and said "I'm glad that we can set aside our differences, Admiral."

I let go of his hand and walk back over to Tali. Ajax began to ask the Admirals questions about our next target.

"Have any scouting teams been in the Furtran system?" Ajax asked.

"Yes. We did have a scouting team on a planet called Raesok. They didn't find any geth activity, but they did see an entrance that lead to some facility. We didn't want to take any choices, so we left it." Admiral Gerrel said.

"Could you get me the coordinates for that?" Ajax asked.

"Why?" Admiral Gerrel asked back.

"We have a dangerous individual hiding in there and we have to eliminate her." Ajax explained.

"Who is she?" Admiral Gerrel asked.

"She's an asari, who's been making an selling illegal weapons tech to various mercenary groups like the Blue Suns, Blood Pack, and Eclipse. We have to cripple their supply, so we're gonna take the asari out." Hendricks said leaning against the wall.

Admiral Gerrel thought to himself for a minute before deciding to give us the coordinates to the underground hideout. Ajax suggested that we should rest on the Flotilla for a day before going back to HQ.

I found myself looking out into the deep empty void of space. Tali was beside me holding my hand and she got curious as to what I have been doing for the last 7 months.

"What have you been doing since you've been brought back?" Tali asked.

At first, I didn't know whether I should tell the truth or not. I didn't know what she would think. But I figured that it's best if I'm honest with her.

"I've been working for the Chain." I told her.

"What is the Chain? And why was Auntie Raan frightened by...Ajax was it?" Tali asked me.

"The Chain is an organization that kills individuals who are a danger to the galaxy. I've been an assassin taking out individuals who have done horrible things in their lives." I said.

I began to have flashbacks of Arnak. I remembered the women who were raped huddling in a corner in fear. They were souls that were broken down and I couldn't stop it in time. I then remembered the merc I tortured before shooting him. I stepped on his wounded leg causing him to scream in pain. I couldn't tell about any of that the time.

"What's wrong?" Tali asked noticing me looking of in the distance.

I couldn't tell her about Arnak. Not yet. I had to lie about that for now "It's nothing."

"Are you sure?" Tali asked.

"I'd rather not get into that right now." I said pulling her closer to me.

"What is it about Ajax that made the Admirals fear him?" Tali asked with her arms wrapped around me.

"Ajax is a outstanding assassin. He killed a corrupt Admiral here ten years ago. He said that he's killed enough corrupt politicians and power-hungry military leaders to make politicians and military leaders of all races fear him." I told her.

"He looks relatively young if that was ten years ago." Tali said.

"He's been frozen in cryo since then. But it's not the first time he's been frozen. He was frozen many years ago; the Chain would only bring him out for high risk assassinations." I said.

"How old is he?" Tali asked.

"His file says he's 31." I said.

"What does that make him in your family?" Tali asked.

"He's been frozen for a long time. He's my great-great-grandfather." I said.

Tali's eyes shot wide open "Keelah! Why would they freeze him for so long?"

"He's been unfrozen several times within the last 100 years. The CIA that he was too valuable to lose, so they decided to freeze him in cryo to keep him alive and young for any dangerous mission that would come around." I told her.

"What about Hendricks?" Tali asked.

"He's an operative for the Chain. He hasn't been frozen at all." I said.

"What about you?" Tali jokingly asked.

I look into her eyes "Well, you already know everything about me."

"I most certainly do." Tali said.

Tali then looks into my eyes and says "Come up to my room. I have a couple of surprises for you."

"A couple?" I asked.

"One surprise was something that belonged to you." Tali said before she whispered in my ear "The other surprise will ease your tension."

"Oh, I like the way you think." I said with smile.

Tali then pulls me by my left arm up to her room on the Flotilla. I've accomplished my goal in granting Tali her wish. I came back...

**Once again, I apologize for the delay. I needed a break from writing, but now I'm back. It might take me a bit to write the next chapter since I'm gonna be writing a chapter for my other story. You should already know what's gonna happen in the beginning of chapter 7. Read and review, PM, whatever you prefer.**


	7. Going into Hell

**Hey, guys. I sincerely apologize for the long wait. I've been busy with school for the last month, but now I'm back. Anyways, Alex goes to the Flotilla to see Tali and she has a surprise for him if you know what I mean. Also, I'm gonna try to make the love scene look more passionate and less like a porno.**

Alex POV

I was walking down the hall with Tali. The walls of metal ran down the hall. Doors were lined up down the halls. There's wasn't much room to move around. I never understood how the quarians could live in such cramped conditions. But the rooms they stayed in seemed to have more space than most of the hallways on the Flotilla. We walked in to see that there was a king sized bed with metallic furniture with cushions.

"Here we are. Let me get your first surprise." Tali said as she went into a back room.

I waited for her to come back. Seconds later, she comes out with my old helmet.

"I dug this out from the Normandy wreckage." Tali said as she handed me my helmet.

"How did you find this?" I asked as I held my old helmet.

"I dug it out of the Normandy at the crash site. I also thought I would find you there." Tali said.

I walk over and hug her "Thanks."

"I tried to find other things, but most of your things were incinerated in the crash." Tali said.

"I figured as much." I said.

"I need to get something from the back room. I'll be right back." Tali said as she walked to the back room.

I sat on the bed as I waited for her to come back. I began to think to myself _"Mission accomplished. I came back to her. It's good thing we managed to mend our ties."_

"I'm back." Tali said seductively.

I turn around to see Tali naked. Her skin was still a palish-purple, her black hair went below her shoulders, her eyes were pearly white, and her busty breasts were slightly covered by her arms.

"Like what you see?" Tali asked me as I looked at her.

I gave her a smile and said "It's a definitely pretty scene."

Tali smiled at me and walked closer to me. She pulled off my shirt and kissed me. I then pulled her to the bed and I found myself on top of her. I took off my pants and boxers before kissing her again. I trail kisses down her stomach and she moans with pleasure.

"You're so beautiful." I said as looked into her pearly white eyes.

"I missed you so much." Tali said.

"So did I." I said before kissing her again.

For too long I have waited to return to her. I then inserted my erected organ into her and began to thrust into her. Tali then wraps her arms and legs around me as I increase the pace. The feeling of ecstacy flows through my body. The only feeling I've had before this was eagerness to get back to her as soon as I could. Her skin felt so smooth as mine touched hers.

"I love you so much." I tell her.

"So do I. Now, don't stop." Tali moans.

I continue to thrust as shes moans. I wanted to make this time count before leaving. I kiss her passionately, lips meet, tongues touch.

We then twist on the bed and I find Tali on top of me. She rides my erected organ and her hands lay upon my scarred chest. Her breasts bounce up and down as she rides me. She moans more and more as the pace increases and increases. I then begin to fondle her breasts as she remained on top of me. Tali was very energetic, she really wanted this so badly. She went faster then she ever did before. I groaned as she up and down upon my erected organ. We finally reach our climax after all of that.

"Aaaallllleeexxxx!" Tali moaned loudly.

"Taaaaalllllliiiii!" I groaned loudly.

Tali gets off of me a lays next to me breathing heavily.

"That was amazing." I tell her "YOU were amazing."

"So were you." Tali said to me.

"I've never seen you go so fast." I said.

"I wanted to make this time count." Tali said.

"I'm sure that brought back some old memories." I said with a smirk.

"It certainly did." Tali said with little giggle.

"Alex?" Tali asked.

"Yes?" I asked.

"What are you going to do tomorrow? About that underground compound?" Tali asked.

I figured if her fatherf knows it, so should she "Me, Ajax, and Hendricks are going in there to take a dangerous asari."

"Could I tag along?" Tali asked.

"We'll see in the morning." I said with a reassuring smile "Now get some sleep."

"Okay." Tali said softly as she laid her head on my chest.

We both fell asleep after several minutes. I began to dream about Taluk and Harak...

_I found myself repelling on the side of the building by myself. The cool breeze in the air blows across my face as the sun descends on the horizon. I reach the floor where my targets were. I peer through the window to see the two bastards talking as if they accomplished something by hiring the Hyenas. They were dead wrong. I raise my assault rifle and fire some well placed shots at the skulls. Pieces of glass fly along the blood, brains, and bone fragments of the two turians. I smash through the window to see that somehow they were still standing._

_They turn their heads towards me and ask "Do you think you can just take our lives without us taking something from you?"_

_I back up a bit and I bump into someone. I turn to see the Hyenas standing there with the wounds they got on Arnak. I fire my rifle at them to see that it had no effect. I drop to my knees as the Hyenas doint their weapons at me._

_"Bring her out!" Roy Kenneth demands._

_One of the Hyenas brings out Tali in restraints. They drop her to her knees and I beg for them to spare her. Kenneth takes out his pistol and puts it to Tali's head._

_"Now, we're taking something from you." Kenneth said with a devilish smile._

_"No! Don't kill her! Kill me instead! Just spare her!" I begged._

_Kenneth squeezes the trigger and I watch Tali fall to the floor. I begin to shed tears and the Hyenas surround me._

_"You can live with the sight of that, monster." Kenneth said._

_Then all of the guys in the room chant "Monster. Monster. Monster. MONSTER!"_

I wake up snapping my head upwards and hyperventilating. I look around the room to see that I was still on the Flotilla. I was relieved to see Tali was coming out of the bathroom with her suit on and still alive.

"What's the matter?" Tali asked as she noticed my hyperventilation.

"It...it's nothing." I stuttered rubbing my temples.

Tali walks over to the bed and asks "Are you sure?"

I felt like I couldn't tell her about the merc on Arnak that I tortured. I put on a fake, little smile and said "I'm sure."

"I was going to ask, where did you get that insignia on your back?" Tali asked.

"That is the Chain insignia. I had that burned into my back." I told her.

"Why?" She asked.

"It's to signify that I'm a member of the Chain for life." I said "But that's not important right now. Lets meet up with Ajax and Hendricks."

I got out of bed and got dressed before walking with Tali to find Ajax. We find Ajax talking to Hendricks while checking their weapons.

"Hey, guys." I greeted them.

"Hey, kiddo." Ajax greeted.

"You ready?" Hendricks asked.

"I was going to ask you guys if..." I stopped myself at first. I began to think about the dream I had and wondered if this was a sign that Tali might get killed on this mission. I tried to shunt that image from my head and continued the question "...Tali could come with us on this one."

Ajax and Hendricks look at each other before looking at Tali.

"We saw footage of you in action, Tali. But do you think you're ready to roll with us?" Ajax asked.

Tali looked at them with a curious look "What do you mean?"

"In the Chain we take on high risk missions. More dangerous than most missions that most militaries take on these days. There would be 9 quarians fighting 30 geth." Hendricks said.

"What's your point?" Tali asked not knowing what he was going to say about Ajax.

"I'm saying we take on higher numbers with fewer guys." Hendricks said before looking at Ajax "Although, some of us prefer to do it alone. Ajax has taken on...How many did the CIA count that day?"

"Which mission?" Ajax asked.

"Why don't you tell her the least amount you've taken on?" Hendricks asked.

"The least I've taken on was about 50 guys. All I had was an M4A1, a M1911, and 2 frags." Ajax said.

Tali looked into his eyes and could tell that he wasn't lying or joking. She knew that he meant it.

"T...that's the least you've taken on by yourself?" Tali nervously asked.

"Yeah." Ajax said "But don't worry. I'm confident that you'll do fine on this one. Just stick close to Alex and you'll be fine. And don't do anything reckless or stupid, that's my job."

"Both of you, get you gear and meet us back here." Hendricks said.

We both head back to get our gear. Tali begins to ask me questions about Ajax.

"Are we going into a slaughterhouse if he's coming along?" Tali asked in a worried tone.

"I don't know." I said not knowing what we were going to face.

"What is the deal with Ajax? Why has he taken on many men by himself?" Tali asked.

"He was an assassin for the CIA. He was always alone on missions, but he didn't care. Plus he did something similar to my actions on Elysium, he held off a heavy Iranian force while his men evacuated civilians. We share the same blood after all." I told her.

"Alright. It just seems like he's different from you in personality." Tali said.

"War and assassinations made him that way." I said "Tali, don't worry. He's good, and he won't get us killed."

"If you say so." Tali said.

We headed back to the shuttle where Ajax and Hendricks were waiting.

"You two ready?" Ajax asked.

"Yes." we both responded.

We get in the shuttle and head off to Raesok. We arrive to see that landscape was much like the moon, but there was vegetation around the area.

"Watch yourselves. There might be Eclipse patrols around." Ajax said as he took out his assault rifle.

I took out my sniper rifle and said "I'm gonna scout for any Eclipse."

I peer through my scope to see a small group of Eclipse mercs "Hold on. I a group of 5 mercs heading our way."

"Leave it to me." Ajax said putting away his assault rifle.

He then takes a bowie knife and a bow and arrow.

"What the fuck?" I asked.

"I sometimes to do things the old fashioned way." Ajax said with a devious smile.

Ajax then climbs a tree and gestures for us to hide. I watch as Ajax waits for the mercs. He had two arrows ready as he closely observed the mercs. He lets them loose and they hit the two mercs in the front. Before the mercs realized it, Ajax loaded up two more arrows and kills them. Ajax then pulls out his bowie knife and jumps out of the tree on to the last merc. His knife penetrated through the mercs chestplate and into his heart killing him instantly. Ajax pulls the knife out and takes the arrows out of the other dead mercs.

"Keelah." Tali said upon seeing my relative killing the mercs like he was hunting.

I move up to him and said "Jeez, you are one scary son of a bitch."

Ajax looks at me with the same smile he gave moments before killing the mercs "Whatever gets the job done, right?"

Hendricks shakes his head chuckling "Come on. Lets keep moving."

We move up to see a guard house occupied by the Eclipse mercs, obviously.

"Alex, how do we have?" Hendricks asked.

"Ten. Five in a room, two on the catwalk, two at the gate, and one on the roof." I told him.

"Alright." Hendricks said before turning to Ajax "How do you want to do this?"

"Tali, you go with Hendricks and take out the guys in the room. Alex and I will scale the trees and take out the guys on the outside. Wait for us to take out the guys on the outside before you move in." Ajax said "Lets move."

I climb a tree that provided me with a good view of the guardhouse. Ajax was in the tree next to me with his bow and arrow at the ready. I zeroed in on the guy on the roof. I squeezed the trigger and the round goes into the skull of the merc splattering his brains on the rooftop. Ajax takes out the men at the gates before we both zero in on the guys on the catwalk. At the same time, we take out both men so Tali and Hendricks can move in. Tali and Hendricks barge into the room with their shotguns at the ready. They blast the mercs instantly like they were nothing. I was pleased to see that Tali can still handle that shotgun like a toy.

"Good work, kiddo." Ajax said to me.

We got out of the trees and proceed past the guardhouse. We move up to see the enterance to the underground complex. But before we move in, Ajax warns us about what we might see.

"Are you sure you guys want to go in?" Ajax asked.

"What do you menat?" Tali asked.

"You might see stuff that might haunt you." Ajax said.

"Do you know something?" I asked.

"The asari were hunting uses slave labor. From what I hear, she doesn't have the slightest compassion for them." Ajax said.

"She uses them up and discards them when they work anymore." Hendricks said.

I then look to Tali and begin to wonder if I should drag her along for this.

Tali then surprised by saying "I want to do this, Alex."

I look at her and wondered _"What the hell? Why does she want to do this? What is she thinking? I guess we're already too deep into the mission to pull out now."_

I gave her a little nod before turning to Ajax and Hendricks "We're going in with you."

"If you insist. But it's gonna be ugly." Ajax said.

We head not knowing what we were about to witness. We were about to witness the cruelness of this asari. We journey into the underground compound to find a bunch of slaves mining for minerals while guards watch them. One of the slaves collapse and a guard points his rifle at him. But then a guard tells him not to shoot him.

"Don't shoot him. Boss says it's a waste of ammo. Let the boss's sister take care of this one." the guard said.

"Alright. Call Shara down here." the other guard said.

Ajax then pops out shoots the two guards before they could use their comm units.

"You okay?" Ajax asked the slave.

"Not really. I can't move so good." the slave said.

The slave was frail and he looked like he had been through a lot. It reminded me of Feros seeing the colonists all broken down and fatigued. I hated seeing that and I couldn't believe that I was seeing it again.

"What do they do to you?" I asked walking over to him.

"They only feed us enough just so we can work more. It's all we get down here. Most of us are frail like this, because" the slave said as he tried to sit up.

"That's sick. That asari bitch treats you like cattle?" I asked in disgust at the thought.

Ajax helped the slave sit against the rocky wall "We knew we were walking into hell."

"That's not the worst of it. Those who can't continue go to the Pit." the slave said.

"The Pit?" we asked.

We didn't know it at the time, but we were about to stumble upon worst atrocity we've ever witnessed. I would never forget it and it would haunt for years to come.

**Sorry that it took me so long to update, guys. I thought I would be able to update more, but more tests and projects keep flowing from school. I can't get away from it. I'll try to get more within the next month. Hell, I'll try to push out as many as I can during the summer. The same goes for my other stories. Until then, this is Awesomeor13 signing off...**


End file.
